Outras 50 verdade sobre Kai Hiwatari
by Anamateia
Summary: Mais outras 50 verdades sobre Kai Hiwatari, leiam!


**E aí, beleza?**

Quem estava com saudades das verdade sobre Kai Hiwatari.

Vamos lá.

**Nota: Beyblade não me pertence...**

**OUTRAS 50 VERDADES SOBRE KAI HIWATARI**

**1 – **Kai Hiwatari desafiou Superman para um combate, o perdedor teve que usar cueca por cima da calça pelo resto da vida.

**2 – **Kai Hiwatari consegue dividir por zero.

**3 -** Kai Hiwatari venceu o Campeonato Mundial de Poker com um 2 de espadas e uma carta "Saída Livre da Prisão" do Banco Imobiliário.

**4 - **Uma imagem vale mais que 1000 palavras, Kai Hiwatari vale .983 imagens e tudo isso multiplicado por 1000 em palavras.

**5 – **Kai Hiwatari leva 20 minutos para passar uma hora.

**6 -** No antigo oriente existia a lenda, que em numa noite de lua cheia, uma criança nasceria de um dragão, se alimentaria das chamas sagradas, se transformaria em um bravo guerreiro e livraria a Terra de todo o mal. Esse homem não é Kai Hiwatari, porque Kai Hiwatari matou esse homem.

**7 – **Kai Hiwatari consegue espirrar de olhos abertos.

**8 – **Sabe porque o diabo criou o inferno? Porque tinha medo de dividir a superfície com Kai Hiwatari.

**9 – **As 7 maravilhas do mundo são: O braço esquerdo; O braço direito; A perna esquerda; A perna direita; O cabelo; O Cachecol e os triângulos azuis de Kai Hiwatari.

**10 - **No começo não havia nada, então Kai Hiwatari deu um soco na cara do nada e disse "arranja alguma coisa para fazer!". Esta é a história da criação do mundo. 

**11 – **Um cuspe com baixa potencia de Kai Hiwatari destrói um estádio de futebol.

**12 – **Kai Hiwatari morreu 5 anos atrás, mas a morte ainda não teve coragem para contar.

**13 – **Freddy Kruggertem pesadelos com Kai Hiwatari.

**14 – **Kai Hiwatari fala braile.

**15 – **Ao calcular o infinito mais 1 é igual a Kai Hiwatari.

**16 – **Kai Hiwatari chutou uma pedra um dia, assim surgiu o cometa Harley.

**17 – **Kai Hiwatari vai no pizza hut, pede um cachorro quente e é atendido.

**18 – **A pena só será mais forte que a espada, quando essa pena estiver com Kai Hiwatari.

**19 – **Se o relógio de Kai Hiwatari não estiver batendo com o da torre de Londres, ele manda ajustar a torre.

**20- **Kai Hiwatari consegue usar assento ejetavel em um helicóptero.

**21 – **Se você mandar Kai Hiwatari para o inferno, vai comprar uma briga feia com o capeta.

**22 – **Uma vez uma cobra mordeu Kai Hiwatari, depois de 5 dias de agonia e dor a cobra morreu.

**23 – **O triângulo das bermudas era um quadrado, até Kai usar a Dranzer em um dos cantos.

**24 – **Brooklyn fez o teste para ser Edward- o vampiro brilha brilha do filme crepúsculo, mas foi reprovado por ser ainda mais afeminado do que já é o personagem.

**25 – **A 24ª verdade é sobre o Brooklyn, porque Kai Hiwatari mandou, já que 24 é o número do viado. Preciso dizer mais alguma coisa?

**26 – **Kai Hiwatari é o único que consegue vencer a pedra, o papel e a tesoura, ao mesmo tempo.

**27 – **Um raio acertou Kai Hiwatari, o trauma foi tão grande que o raio nunca mais acertou duas vezes o mesmo lugar, para evitar Kai Hiwatari.

**28 - **Kai Hiwatari não precisa ligar o chuveiro, ele o fica encarando até o chuveiro começar a chorar, seu recorde eh de 2,57 segundos.

**29 – **Kai Hiwatari consegue tranformar raiz quadrada em tempero.

**30 – **Kai Hiwatari desafiou as leis da física e ganhou.

**31 – **Kai Hiwatari quando criança tomava uma vitamina no café da manhã, até o governo roubar essa vitanima, assim nasceu a Napalm.

**32 – **Kai Hiwatari consegue mudar os canais de sua televisão com uma calculadora.

**33 – **Albert Einstein: "Nada é mais rápido que a luz". Kai Hiwatari: "Eu sou!" Albert Einstein: "Erro meu, perdoe-me".

**34 – **Kai Hiwatari tem um sabre de luz que usa para coçar as costas.

**35 –** Brooklyn nunca mais precisou de laxante depois que conheceu Kai Hiwatari.

**36 – **Kai Hiwatari consegue lamber o próprio cotovelo.

**37 – **Kai Hiwatari não assusta apenas crianças, ele assusta adolescentes e adultos também.

**38 – **Kai Hiwatari e seu pai Chuck Norris estavam na praia e começaram a pular salto mortal no mar, assim surgiram as tsunamis.

**39 – **Se Kai Hiwatari fosse brasileiro, a Argentina não existiria.

**40 – **Kai Hiwatari não precisa prever o futuro, pois o futuro faz exatamente o que Kai Hiwatari mandar.

**41 – **Kai Hiwatari consegue fazer embaixadinhas com bolha de sabão.

**42 – **Kai Hiwatari quando termina uma oração ele não diz "Amém" ele pergunta "Entendeu?"

**43 – **Kai Hiwatari deixou que James Bond fosse o 007, porque não queria ser reconhecido com 2 zeros a esquerda.

**44 – **Se responder todas as questões de algum teste "Kai Hiwatari" você tira nota máxima.

**45 – **Galinhas tinham dentes até uma tentar morder Kai Hiwatari.

**46 – **Se a maçã tivesse caído na cabeça de Kai, ele teria descoberto a gravidade, porém, as maçãs ficaria extintas.

**47 – **Kai Hiwatari faz origami com luvas de boxe.

**48 – **Kai Hiwatari consegue construir Roma em um dia.

**49 – **O banco mundial é conhecido como o bolso esquerdo de Kai Hiwatari.

**50 – **Um dia perguntaram a Kai Hiwatari se ele achava que era Deus. Kai Hiwatari respondeu que não, pois Deus perdoa.

**FIM!**


End file.
